


Only Each Other

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry's as lost as the boy crying in his arms. All he can do is hold on tight.





	Only Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts).



> This drabble is loosely inspired by a WIP I'm working on, and that's why it doesn't have much context as to when or where it happens. You can interpret it as post-war where they have PTSD or as part of an AU where they're together through the events of the war.
> 
> Written for the prompt "Please, please understand." Prompted by my dear Ununquadius. Beta'd by Ana_iliad. ❤

Harry woke up to a sigh behind his ear.

“Hey.” Harry’s voice was rough with sleep, his arms heavy and weird as he embraced the warm body pressed against his. Draco's hold on his waist tightened, another breath tickling Harry's hair as Draco pressed closer. “You're in my bed.”

The room was completely dark, he noticed through the only eye he'd managed to open.

A suspicious wetness rolled down Harry's nape and onto the pillow under him.

“Sorry.”

Harry's heart jumped ever so slightly at the pain in Draco's voice. He brought a hand to Draco's hair to fit Draco's face in the crook of his neck, rolled a bit on his side so he could surround Draco's legs with one of his. He was still trying to decide what to say when Draco uttered a weak, “I’ve done it again.”

Harry gulped, rested his cheek against Draco’s hair, looking for his hand so he could intertwine their fingers.

“I’m sorry. I feel so — stupid right now. I didn't want to do it. Please, Harry, please understand. It just _hurt so much_ , and I—”

“I understand,” Harry said, stroking Draco’s hair. “I understand.”

Draco shook, gasped, cried against Harry’s throat, against his collarbones, against his shoulder. And Harry held him through it, the way he always did — lost, unsure as to what to do, as to what to say to ease Draco’s pain. He held him when Draco’s sobs turned into gasps, held him when Draco had to turn his face to wipe it against the pillow. Held him when Draco’s shakiness ebbed, when he became a limp, deflated shape against Harry’s tummy, under Harry’s leg. Held him when Draco brought his wrist up and pressed it close to his chest, hissing when it brushed Harry’s pyjamas on its way up.

He held him when Draco fell asleep, curled and exhausted by his side. Held him as he idly wondered how they were going to get through this — how they were going to _survive_ — if each of them was more lost than the other, and if they only had the other to hold on to. Held him as he wondered — would they ever be fine again? Would he ever feel complete again, when Draco’s heartbeat was the only constant that remained in his life now, along with Draco’s pain, with his own, and with the hours shared together, holding each other through the worst of the pain?

When Harry fell asleep, it was to Draco’s breathing behind his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is an old fic, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
